Metamorphosis
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Missing scene from 7x14 - what should have happened between Lilly and Scotty that night. What happens when their evening includes alcohol consumption, a horny drunk and loosening up?


A/N We all loved this episode, apart from the end, right? So this is just a stupid little scene that comes after _that _scene in **7x14 'Metamorphosis'** - hence the title. Eyeroll. Oh yeah, and I couldn't be bothered to write more smut, LOL, but you can go ahead and fill the page break with any one of the smuffy flut oneshots I've written! ;] Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, because I wouldn't have to worry about renewals, I don't own Cold Case.

* * *

Lilly laughed, haphazardly pushing away from the wall, gesturing at the empty six pack.

"We're drunk," she proclaimed. Scotty waved his bottle at her, shaking his head.

"Nah, we ain't drunk. We're loosenin' up."

"You say tomato, I say...completely wasted," Lilly replied with a giggle. She wandered towards him, looking down at the extra bottles taken from his living room, "We drank a lot."

Scotty struggled out of the lawn chair, wobbling precariously on the step as she came closer.

"Day like this? We can keep goin' for all I care."

She shrugged. "But we're out of alcohol," she said sadly.

Her partner grinned widely, thinking for the hundredth time how beautiful she looked. Apparently, the signal to keep his mouth shut had been lost in his alcohol-numbed brain, and the words had broken free before Scotty could stop them.

"You're amazin'," he blurted. Lilly shook her head.

"Not really. I'm a cop," she began slowly, collapsing beside him, "who doesn't have anything but the job."

Scotty sobered slightly at the misery in her voice, reaching down to take her hand.

"You got me, right?"

"Right. I have you," she agreed, finding a tiny amount of beer left in one of the bottles, and downing it in one, "and I have the alcohol."

"Always the alcohol," Scotty said.

Standing once more, Lilly headed towards his apartment. She stumbled, and the laugh died in her throat as she collided with a warm body.

"Whoa," she muttered. Scotty grinned, lifting her upright and leaving his hands high on her waist.

"Told ya I've got your back."

Her eyes widened. "I'm drunk, Scotty," she said solemnly. He nodded, leaning closer.

"That's alright. So am I."

Their lips met in a clumsy kiss, hot and wet as her fingers found his. Lilly groaned into his mouth, tightening her hold on his hand.

"In the morning, I won't think this was a good idea," she murmured, before letting her tongue scrape the roof of his mouth. Scotty closed his eyes as she pressed herself against him, the world spinning for reasons he wasn't sure he could identify.

"You're wrong," he replied, "This has been comin' for a long time. You an' me both know that."

His lips were on hers again before Lilly had the chance to reply. He was stealing the air from her lungs, the warm fuzziness of alcohol doing nothing to dull the ache growing between her legs.

She scowled, glaring down at her uncoordinated fingers, fumbling with his belt. Her lips formed a pout, and Scotty was powerless to resist tasting her once more.

Breaking away with a frustrated groan, Lilly looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"It won't come off."

She finished on a shy giggle. He was drunk, and confused, and Scotty frowned in misunderstanding.

"Why'd you wanna take it off?"

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants, she leant into him, grinning and taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "Because."

A wicked grin matching hers spread across his face.

"You, Lilly Rush," he announced, hugging her against him in a tight bear hug, "are a horny drunk."

Lilly dropped her hands lower, and he jerked against her. Her lips curved up in a smirk.

"So do something about it."

He never could resist a challenge.

* * *

Scotty slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he realized the lack of pounding in his head.

As memories came flooding back, and his dulled senses finally made out the warm body of a person beside him, a slow smile spread across his face.

He rolled onto his side, noting the trail of clothes across his bedroom. Smooth expanses of skin were just begging to be kissed, and Scotty moved closer, leaning over and letting his lips find a path from her shoulder to the spot behind her ear.

Lilly stirred, sleepily murmuring something under her breath and snuggling further under the sheets. Grinning at the frown creasing her brow as she slept on, Scotty nuzzled against the back of her neck, trailing his fingers down her side.

"Mmhh..." she protested, not properly awake yet, "tickles."

He chuckled, flicking his tongue out to gently trace the outer shell of her ear.

"Stop, Sco..."

Feeling her jolt into consciousness, his chuckle became a proper laugh, and the male detective loosened his hold on her waist as she slowly rolled towards him.

Her eyes came into focus, and then widened in surprise, before softening into a shy smile.

"Hi," she whispered. Scotty let his hand fall to her waist, his fingertips tracing circles on her skin.

"Good mornin'."

He was intoxicating, Lilly realised, breathing in the musky scent of his skin and having no choice but to lean into him.

Scotty watched her carefully. "You alright?"

Finally feeling the pleasant ache between her thighs and the cool cotton against her bare legs, Lilly nodded.

"I'm...more than alright," she admitted, her smile widening. At the light shining from her eyes, Scotty caught her lips beneath his, his tongue gently parting her lips to stroke against hers. His partner let out a soft groan of satisfied pleasure.

When they finally parted, bodies touching in all the right places, he kissed a trail down her throat, smirking as she arched into him.

"So I'm assumin'," he murmured against her shoulder, "that since you're still here, you ain't freakin' out."

Lilly chuckled, her hand catching the fingers slowly working their way towards her centre.

"Obviously not."

She hugged his arm around her, lifting her body up so that he could slide the other arm beneath her head.

"I think I was just waiting for all the bad and good in my life to find a balance," she said thoughtfully.

Scotty tucked his chin into her neck. "What do you mean?"

"This case. It's...made things a whole lot clearer."

"Like what?"

"Well, my sister is in jail, my mother is dead, as are all the people who have tried to kill me."

"Okay..."

"But I still have a job I love, a family who loves _me_, and you," she finished, smiling up at him.

Scotty pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "So change is good?"

She tightened her arms around him.

"It is now."

* * *

I did warn you about pointless fluff! :] And yes, I am working on **more **Cold Case stories - I just need to get my mojo going again! So if you have a chance, let me know what you think!


End file.
